GoAnimate perang turnamen tukang pencak seni kuat donya
GoAnimate perang turnamen tukang pencak seni kuat donya (GoAnimate battles of the world's strongest martial arts tournament) is a game created by IA, it is based on GoGang: martial arts tournament. Plot perang turnamen tukang pencak seni kuat donya is a martial arts tournament held every 30 years, this year, the GoGang has been invited, they fight there way through the first few rounds, until IA, bubsy, chrome, deniz TheFanguy123, blackbeard, frieza, madara and yakron (a character that's exclusive to the game) are left, however for the last few rounds, KILLING is allowed, and the first casualty is deniz, who is killed by the demon, yakron. after seeing the brutality that took place during deniz's final moments, everyone forfits, except IA, who faces off against yakron in the final match, IA fights yakron, yakron even goes into his 100% power form (a muscular version of his normal form), IA kills yakron, and avenges deniz! Fights Bubsy Bobcat vs batman son goku vs monkey D. luffy IA vs green goblin mai shiranui vs palutena yakron vs mai shiranui chrome vs spider man Thefanguy123 vs sonic shasow the hedgehog vs pingy anamatronic igor vs foxy yakron vs igor madara vs shadow the hedgehog buggy vs electro satan vs goku frieza vs satan IA vs carkle bart sampson vs sophie deniz vs smirks IA vs cell chrome vs nigel farge IA vs kim jong un bubsy vs karl marx yakron vs deniz IA vs yakron gameplay Basic mechanics the game is a 2d fighter, charcters have 4 standard attacks, a heavy punch, a light punch, a wepon attack, and a small energy attack. matches are only 1 round long, but each character has 3 health bars. Energy bar each charcter has an energy bar the fills up if they hit an opponent, or if they charge up there energy, (they can't do anything while they are charging up there energy), the energy bar allows the player to preform super attacks, transform (more on that later), and preform a hyper attack when the energy bar is filled up completely. Transformations when a character's energy bar has energy in it (even a bit), they can tansform, when they are transformed, they are stronger, faster and they can preform stronger versions of there super attacks, however they transform back to there normal form when there energy bar is empty, however the player can transform back to normal at any time they want to save energy. Money by beating opponents in story mode, beating arcade mode, beat a challenge in challenge mode, obtaining a new high score on time attack mode or survival mode, or beating the challenge of 10, 50, or 100 fighters you can earn money whitch you can use in the shop to unlock characters, images, videos or upgrades Customization in the shop you can by upgrades, these upgrades can make a character stronger, faster, tougher, or they can add an extra health bar, you add them by going into the custom mode, if you don't want to play with upgrades, you can switch a character to there default mode at anytime. Characters IA (base, super saiyan) bubsy (base, humanoid bobcat) sophie (base, kangaroo form) igor pingy (base, phantom anamatronic) mai shiranui palutena goku (base, super saiyan god 2) frieza (base, final form) cell (base, perfect form) monkey d. luffy (base, 3rd gear) chrome foxy (base, phantom anamatronic) kim jong un nigel farage oliverwestern (base, ranger form) deniz bart sampson (base, butterfinger form) TheFanguy123 (base, thefrickguy123) smirks (base, notsmirks) satan carkle madara (base, susanoo) narito (base, nine tails) shadow the hedgehog (base, super shadow) batman (base, yellow lantern) green goblin yakron (base, 100% power) blackbeard Gameplay modes story versus arcade challenge (each character has 20 challenges) time attack (you have unlimited energy and health see how many enemies you can beat in 5 minutes) survival (see how many enemies you can beat before you die) the challenge of 10 fighters (can you beat all 10 fighters?) the challenge of 50 fighters (can you beat all 50 fighters) the challenge of 100 fighters (can you beat all 100 fighters) custmization